deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 16
20:00 < abudhabi> Who's here? 20:00 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:00 < maz> not me 20:01 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:02 < Kryzzyx> mememememem 20:02 < Kryzzyx> e 20:02 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-on9uag.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:02 -!- Liam is now known as Nev 20:03 -!- maz is now known as Natsu 20:04 < abudhabi> Time passes. Nev, Ishmael and Ziggy should make Endurance checks. 20:04 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 20:04 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (5+4)+2. Total: 11. 20:05 < Nev> !2d6+1 : Achoo! 20:05 < PainBot> Nev rolled "Achoo!": (4+6)+1. Total: 11. 20:05 < Ziggy> (It was not.) 20:06 < Ziggy> (Like, failed by 3.) 20:06 < abudhabi> Nev recovers to usefulness by the time the jump ends. Nobody else succumbs to illness during that time. 20:07 < abudhabi> You exit in the Tobia system, brightly lit by its F7 primary. Edu Sensors! 20:08 < Arthur> !2d6+3: SensorsEdu 20:08 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "SensorsEdu": (5+5)+3. Total: 13. 20:10 < abudhabi> Arthur: You have arrived way too close for comfort to the star. Luckily for you, it's not flaring directly at you right now, but that may change. 20:11 * Arthur sets a course for the main world and runs away from the big angry ball of plasma death 20:13 < abudhabi> As you turn away from the biggest radiation emitter in the system, you begin taking in detail of the system. Nine planets, including three gas giants in the middle orbits. There are beacons on each of the worlds and also some places where there are no bodies. There is a whole mess of intrasystem traffic here, to the effect of dozens to hundreds of ships, big and small. 20:14 * Arthur takes a wild guess and figures a lot of those ships are Imperial navy warships 20:15 < abudhabi> EduComms! 20:15 < Ziggy> Edu means I don't roll unless no one else has the skill! 20:16 * Arthur does not have comms, Nev? 20:16 * Nev nope 20:17 * Ziggy has Comms 0, woo. 20:17 < Ziggy> !2d6 20:17 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (2+6). Total: 8. 20:17 < Kryzzyx> ((I have jack of all trades but would be -2)) 20:17 * Nev thinks I should really learn to use the damned comm 20:18 < abudhabi> Ziggy responds to an automated call from a nearby beacon. It gives you an update on the current system map, and a joint proclamation by the Navy and the office of the Duke. 20:19 < Arthur> What would the Navy and the office of the duke be proclaiming? 20:20 * Ziggy forwards it and hopes for a raise. 20:21 < abudhabi> Apparently, three days ago, the local system defense fleet had a showdown with an imperial intervention force, and was subsequently defeated. Following an assault on the ducal palace on the main world, it came to light that the 'duke' has been replaced at some point by an advanced replicant in a conspiracy against the Imperium. His eldest son Antonius inherits, but is presently in Rhylanor. 20:21 < abudhabi> Admiral Adeon will act as regent until his arrival. 20:21 * Arthur approves of this. 20:22 < Ziggy> "Unbelievable." 20:22 < Arthur> "Which part?" 20:23 < Ziggy> "The 'advanced replicant impersonating a duke' part." 20:24 < Arthur> "That's less believable than 'The duke was a trained psion all along'?" 20:25 < Ziggy> "No comment." 20:25 < Nev> "Dunno, the way dukes act most of the time it would'nt have to be TOO advanced" 20:26 < Ziggy> "Not much of a party person, was he?" 20:27 < abudhabi> People can roll Int/Edu + LifeSci(Cybernetics)/SpaceSci(Robotics). 20:27 < Arthur> "I haven't spent much time around Tobia myself." 20:27 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 20:27 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (3+2)+2. Total: 7. 20:27 < Arthur> !2d6-1: Sciences are for other people. 20:27 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sciences are for other people.": (4+5)-1. Total: 8. 20:27 < Nev> "honestly, I've got this mental image of some robot going *BEEP* AND WHAT DO YOU DO PUNY HUMAN *BEEP* - dunno, but honestly if there was a palace consipiracy then a duke can be kept hidden a long time so long as he's seen to be alive a couple of times a week - after all, who could doubt the word of the grand visier" 20:28 < Nev> !2d6 : I can science 20:28 < PainBot> Nev rolled "I can science": (2+6). Total: 8. 20:28 < abudhabi> Nev, Arthur: Turing-test passing androids is NOT technology the Imperium possesses. 20:29 * Nev wonders if the Zhodani have that kind of thing lying around? 20:29 < Arthur> (But we can get pretty close!) 20:30 < abudhabi> Nev: Int/Edu + your highest Science. 20:30 < Nev> !2d6 : I have no science, I'm just that good! 20:30 < PainBot> Nev rolled "I have no science, I'm just that good!": (6+4). Total: 10. 20:31 < abudhabi> Nev: While information about the Zhodani is sketchy, they appear to be less advanced than the Imperium in general. 20:31 < Natsu> !2d6-4: I have no science and will probably fail! 20:31 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "I have no science and will probably fail!": (4+4)-4. Total: 4. 20:32 < Ziggy> Natsu knows all about this, he has all the comic books! 20:32 < Nev> "hmmm... the Zhodani don't really have anything like that either, since they rely on their psyonics for certain things they lag behind us on robotics and computing - very wierd" 20:33 < Arthur> "Then perhaps the navy's trying to conceal something or we're dealing with a bigger problem than Zhodani. I'll see if I can't find out when we reach Tobia." 20:33 < Ziggy> "If the government kept the information secret, the press could have just invented a consistent explanation, regardless of the truth." 20:33 < Ziggy> "A surgically modified double would work just as well." 20:33 < Nev> "clones are a thing, right?" 20:33 < Arthur> "Indeed. And the Duke was replaced is better for morale than the Duke was subverted by psions." 20:35 < Arthur> "They are, but that's a big investment in time and money." 20:36 < Ziggy> "In any case, does this affect us?" 20:37 < Arthur> "Only in so far as it confirms that we're safe entering the system with our current name and transponder." 20:37 < Ziggy> "That's a good start. Here's hoping this regent doesn't provoke an uprising." 20:38 < Arthur> "I dunno, that sounds like more work for us." 20:38 * Arthur grins at Ziggy 20:39 < Ziggy> "An understatement." 20:39 < Nev> "can we try avoiding putting ourselves in situations where we might accidentaly detonate a nuclear weapon in a highly populated area?" 20:39 < Nev> "Again" 20:40 < Arthur> "Yes, let's try to avoid getting nuked again." 20:40 < Natsu> "I'm fine with nukes, provided I'm not in the blast radius" 20:40 < Ziggy> "I don't think we'll need to invite any terrorists to ride with us on Tobia." 20:42 < Arthur> "Not until we find a way to render ourselves immune to telepathy, anyways." 20:43 < Ziggy> Off to the starport? 20:44 < Arthur> (Aye) 20:44 < abudhabi> DexPilot +2 and highport or downport? Mainworld or one of the five other inhabited dirtballs? 20:45 < Nev> !2d6+6 : Flick switch one, press button two, go back to sleep - Nev needs a challenge! 20:45 < PainBot> Nev rolled "Flick switch one, press button two, go back to sleep - Nev needs a challenge!": (2+1)+6. Total: 9. 20:45 < Arthur> Let's start at the mainworld's high port. 20:46 < Ziggy> (I guess you could challenge yourself by reducing the timeframe!) 20:47 < Nev> ((for some reason if people know who we are they object to me doing that - somethign about not acting like a marine drop ship pilot)) 20:47 < abudhabi> A day later, you arrive at the Tobia main highport. There's a lot of capships and other warships here, yes, but there's also lots of civilian traffic. This system is both heavily populated and highly industrialized. Stuff is going places on in-system freighters. 20:48 * Nev upon landing will call to the others 20:48 < Nev> "Ok, who wants to pay into the trading pot this time?" 20:49 * Natsu contributes 250k 20:49 * Kryzzyx tries to enlist the services of a custom armor maker at the earliest opportunity 20:49 * Arthur contributes 250k as well 20:50 < Kryzzyx> ((hmmm...not sure how much I'll need for my armor)) 20:50 < Kryzzyx> ((It depends whats available based on my species, but at this point it seems like I need a battle suit or something heavier)) 20:51 < abudhabi> +50% for tailor-made, non-human designs. 20:51 < Ziggy> "For that matter, I am also looking for private investors in Zegeh Inc.." 20:51 < Kryzzyx> ((like a carapace of some kind. :D)) 20:52 < Nev> "Zegeh Inc?" 20:53 < Kryzzyx> ((8)) 20:54 * Kryzzyx tries to purchase a wogglebug ceramic alloy carapace and a light infantry helmet with two holes for his antennae cut in! 20:54 < Arthur> (Kryzzyx, what's your dex?)) 20:54 < Kryzzyx> ((8)) 20:54 < Ziggy> "Simply, I am asking for more money, while we still have the chance to spend it wisely." 20:54 * Kryzzyx contributes 250,000 to the trading pot 20:54 < Arthur> (You could get some form of powered plate for the +1 str) 20:55 < Nev> "and what exactly is the potential return for this investment?" 20:55 < Kryzzyx> ((ok, is that in core book, or supply catalog, or a different book?)) 20:55 < Arthur> (CSC) 20:57 * Arthur gets to arranging a meeting with some contacts to get an idea of what's going on. 20:57 < Kryzzyx> ((I cant afford that)) 20:58 < Kryzzyx> ((unless I take my money back from the trade fund! :D)O) 20:58 < abudhabi> As you negotiate finances, someone appears at the airlock, and rings the buzzer. 20:58 < Arthur> "Natsu, we have a visitor." 20:59 * Arthur goes to let them in. 20:59 < Ziggy> "Survival, mostly." 20:59 < Kryzzyx> ((oh)) 20:59 < Kryzzyx> ((looks like I'd need vac suit +1 anyway, mine is at 0)) 20:59 < Ziggy> "If nothing else, I need to pay for a medical procedure." 20:59 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's an imperial courier. "Letter for Arthur Steinmann, Captain of the Heimdall?" 20:59 < Arthur> (Ah, normal armour then) 21:00 < Arthur> "That would be me." 21:00 < abudhabi> "Sign receipt here." He presents a digital pad. 21:00 * Arthur signs for receipt 21:01 < abudhabi> The courier hands you a synthpaper envelope. "That's all, sir. Good day!" 21:01 < Arthur> "Good day to you." 21:01 * Arthur heads back inside 21:01 < Arthur> "False alarm, it was a courier." 21:01 * Arthur checks the contents of his envelope. 21:02 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's a bill, from Hortalez et Cie, for three months of the Heimdall's mortgage, plus a 12% late fee. 21:03 < Arthur> How unexpected. 21:03 * Arthur pases the bill to Nev 21:04 < Arthur> "Think you can pull an administrative trick on them to get that late fee dropped or should I show up in person to talk things over with them?" 21:04 * Nev makes a noise which mixes surprise with distress and the sure knowledge that I'm about to really wish we had more money 21:05 < Nev> !2d6+2 : Advocate Edu - any legal loopholes about being seconded by imperial forces we can use? 21:05 < PainBot> Nev rolled "Advocate Edu - any legal loopholes about being seconded by imperial forces we can use?": (6+2)+2. Total: 10. 21:06 < abudhabi> Nev: Not really. HEC competes only with the Imperial Family for influence on the financial system of the Imperium. If there are any loopholes, it's ones that benefit them. 21:07 < Nev> !2d6+1+2 : Int + Broker - any chance of inventive book keeping - can I prove the cheque was in the mail even though it wasn't? 21:07 < PainBot> Nev rolled "Int + Broker - any chance of inventive book keeping - can I prove the cheque was in the mail even though it wasn't?": (4+3)+1+2. Total: 10. 21:08 * Ziggy tries to sell Kryzzyx on the idea of spending money on her as an investment, since no one else is giving her any and he seems to need the most protection. 21:09 * Kryzzyx blinks at Ziggy from behind his goggles uncomprehendingly 21:09 * Natsu wants to buy the following 21:09 < Natsu> Computer weave computer/2 specialised / Intelligence interface 1 6250cr 21:09 * Kryzzyx scratches his dome like forehead with one of his weird tube fingers 21:09 < Natsu> Expert Recon/2 10k (TL12) 21:09 < Natsu> Expert Armourer/2 10k (TL12)* 21:09 < Natsu> Intelligence interface 100cr TL11 21:09 < Natsu> Grav Assist TL15 100k cr 21:09 < Natsu> Total: 126,450CR 21:09 < Kryzzyx> "Whats this for again?!" 21:09 < abudhabi> Nev: That is a possible line of argument, but unless you actually prepared something like this beforehand, it'll only last until they inspect the claim properly. Two-three weeks tops. 21:11 < abudhabi> Natsu: AVailable. 21:12 < Ziggy> "Medical treatments and basic equipment, like... night vision goggles. Force multipliers, the very inexpensive ones. I only need 50,000 Cr for the basics. In return, I'll do my best to keep you free of holes and leaks in your carapace. (And clean your room, if necessary.)" 21:12 * Nev just sighs and starts working out the cost.... and sighs again - payments of 1,127,095 for the morguage and since we're here 9,580 for maintenance costs 21:13 * Nev tells Arthur the costs 21:13 * Kryzzyx grumbles. 21:13 * Kryzzyx checks his finances again. 21:13 * Nev overhearing this 21:13 < Nev> "oh for goodness sakes, is that all you need? 21:13 * Nev gives Ziggy 50k 21:14 < Arthur> "Hhm. Send them the mortgage without the late fee, I'll head over to their office and see if I can't smooth things over in person. If I can't we'll have to pay the late fee." 21:14 < Nev> "armour up and if the bug gets shot again I'll expect you to deal with it" 21:14 < Nev> "I'll arrange maintenance as well?" 21:15 < Arthur> "If we need it, I expect we'll be here a while." 21:15 * Kryzzyx slots Ziggy the buckazoids she wants 21:15 < Kryzzyx> oh 21:15 < Kryzzyx> nev beat me to it 21:15 * Kryzzyx keeps his buckazoids! 21:16 < Nev> "It should be done about now I think" 21:16 < Ziggy> "Acting xeno-medic Mbesehro Nyasazehnd Zelihnd it is, then." 21:16 < Arthur> "Go ahead then. I'm going out for a while." 21:17 * Arthur goes to meet contacts and see if he can't get a meeting with whoever's in charge of their mortgage. 21:17 * Ziggy starts setting up that whole high-tech neuroregeneration therapy thing she needs, then. Following up on her consult, getting an examination, and so on and so forth. 21:17 < Nev> "Ziggy, what exactly are you getting armour wise?" 21:19 < Ziggy> "Most of this money will go toward medical treatments, so not much. I was going to save shopping until afterward." 21:19 < Nev> "... ok, so you have no armour?" 21:19 < Ziggy> "Only what's in the armoury." 21:19 < Nev> "so, essentially no armour..." 21:20 < Nev> "*Sigh", let me talk to Arthur" 21:20 < Ziggy> "That has been the case, yes. Not something I could take in a Low Berth to Berg with me." 21:20 * Nev comms El Capitan 21:20 < Nev> @Arthur, it Nev@ 21:20 < Arthur> @Go ahead.@ 21:21 * Natsu also wants to buy a Psionic Sheild (TL14 40kcredits) 21:22 < Nev> @Look, I'm getting a little worried, we've got Ziggy with no armour and the bug - so two of our three front line troops (lets call them that because grunts/meatshiels are not nice words) are pretty squisy - can we authorise spending some of the ship funds to upgrade the armoury - surely something like combat armour would be worth getting, its not much in the scheme of thigns?@ 21:23 < Arthur> @Get some options together, we'll go over them together when I get back. See about a better suit for me as well. And while you're at it, look at getting us some spare weapons as well, in case we hire temps.@ 21:23 < Nev> @and to be honest it might be nice to have something a bit better for any meatshields we hire to have better armour and weapons when they're working for us too - after all the longer they survive the longer they're between us and the people firing at us@ 21:23 < Arthur> @See about costs and rebates for refitting the ship for jump three as well.@ 21:23 < Nev> @will do, Nev out@ 21:24 < Nev> "Ok ziggy, We're going to look at upgrading the armoury, so maybe you'll have something nice to wear next time we all go out for a dance - Don't buy any armour till we know I guess" 21:25 < Arthur> (Do get some improved cloth, it's only 500 credits, prot 5) 21:26 < abudhabi> Arthur meets a newly one-armed man named Pers, his contact here. 21:27 * Arthur is somewhat surprised at the lack of arm, cybernetics and cloning replacements being what they are. 21:27 < abudhabi> "I'm in the queue." 21:28 < Arthur> "I guess after the recent fighting there's quite a queue." 21:28 < abudhabi> "What do you need, Arthur?" 21:29 < Arthur> "What I always need, information. The last time I was here, I had to run away and hide outside the Imperium after all." 21:29 < abudhabi> "Yeah, I know, I sent the message." 21:30 < Arthur> "Thanks for that. I wish I could have seen the faces on whoever was running that fleet when we just up and disappeared out from in front of them." 21:32 < Arthur> "So, what are the going ons here?" 21:33 < abudhabi> "Re-establishing control." 21:33 < abudhabi> "It's a twenty-billion people world, and that's just here. You're going to have to be more specific." 21:35 < Arthur> "Do you have any idea how deep the local military was infiltrated? Is the intervention force looking for help? Did they actually grab the Duke or is that just propaganda? You know, the works." 21:37 < abudhabi> "The infiltration wasn't strictly military, it was local government. They came up through the civilian administration. Eventually they got high enough to have access to the high nobility, and things went downhill from there." 21:37 < abudhabi> "This was a decades-long plan here." 21:38 < abudhabi> "You probably think the official story is feelgood propaganda. It's not. He really was a convincing android replacement." 21:39 < abudhabi> "We're tracing the origins of the technology. It's not likely to be home-grown - or Zhodani, for that matter." 21:39 < Arthur> "That is actually very disconcerting." 21:40 < abudhabi> "Actually. You still have that ship?" 21:40 < Arthur> "Yup, planning to get it refit down to jump three so we can carry some cargo." 21:42 < abudhabi> "Not an issue; this isn't time-critical. I'll clear this with the Powers That Be if you agree - how would you like to lead the investigation into the origins of the replicant technology?" 21:43 < Arthur> "That sounds like an interesting investigation to be running. I'll need to get some more thorough background checks done on my crew though." 21:44 < abudhabi> "I'll give you their dossiers." 21:45 < Arthur> "Well, that about covers my questions then. I have a few matters to attend to and then I shall await approval to join the investigation." 21:46 < abudhabi> "Go do that. Oh, and congratulations on your promotion." 21:48 < Arthur> "Thanks. I suppose I'll be getting paperwork to that amount as well." 21:49 < abudhabi> "Eventually." 21:49 < Arthur> "Good luck with the arm." 21:49 < abudhabi> "Mm." 21:53 * Arthur goes to see about that meeting at HEC about the mortgage fees 21:56 < abudhabi> Arthur: You want to roll Int/Soc + Broker/Advocate to see how that goes? 21:56 < Arthur> No, I want to persuade them to the right thing, not argue about rules. 21:56 < Arthur> Nev's already told me we can't expect to win this by using the rules. 21:56 < Arthur> *to do the 21:57 < abudhabi> Int/Soc + Persuade -2. 21:57 < Arthur> !2d6: On the dice we go. IntPersuade 21:57 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "On the dice we go. IntPersuade": (6+6). Total: 12. 21:58 * Arthur is feeling very persuasive today. 22:01 < abudhabi> Amazingly, Arthur manages to talk to the local HEC manager, and convince him to trade the late fee for an unspecified favour at some point. 22:02 * Arthur is happy about saving something like 120 grand. Doesn't know about the pricetag for the armoury upgrade yet. 22:06 * Arthur returns to the ship 22:07 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6+1d6 22:07 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+1d6": (3)+(6). Total: 9. 22:08 < abudhabi> Arthur was out for 9 hours. 22:09 < Ziggy> How much do I get to do in the meantime? 22:10 < abudhabi> What were you doing? 22:10 < abudhabi> Other than healing. 22:11 * Nev wants to try and swap the D jump drive for a C jump drive - can I get someone to do that trade? 22:11 < Ziggy> Just getting the treatment arranged right now. She'd have asked ahead about it a month ago, now I guess she needs a physical examination and stuff to make sure it can go forward? 22:12 < abudhabi> The treatment itself is brief, but there's a queue. 22:12 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:12 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (5). Total: 5. 22:12 < abudhabi> Ziggy's turn is in 5 days. 22:12 < Ziggy> If there's nothing to do but wait, then I guess she can look at buying stuff. Also pointing out that the cargo run she mentioned assumes the Heimdall is going to Mirage at Jump 4 through Our Planet. 22:13 < Ziggy> Might still work on a Jump 3 route, but that would normally go through Berg. 22:13 < abudhabi> Nev: You can get half price for your old engine. Deal? 22:14 * Nev any chance I can try to improve that offer? 22:15 < Ziggy> Really not sure why we're selling our Jump 4 capability right now. 22:15 < Nev> "because we only have 5dtons of cargo space with it" 22:15 < abudhabi> Nev: Roll Broker. 22:15 < Ziggy> 5dtons of cargo space is 1,000,000 Cr of Luxury Goods... 22:15 < Ziggy> Okay, so much for that, then. 22:16 < Nev> !2d6+2+1 : Broker Int - BUY MY GOODS! 22:16 < PainBot> Nev rolled "Broker Int - BUY MY GOODS!": (5+1)+2+1. Total: 9. 22:16 < Arthur> (Don't forget to take into account the Speedle and spare parts, after which we have 0 dtons of cargo space left) 22:16 < abudhabi> Nev: You get 55% for the engine you're removing. 22:17 * Arthur tries to find Nev on the ship. 22:17 < Nev> @Arthur, I can get the engine changed but it'll be 8 mil to do@ 22:17 < Nev> ((nev is most likely down at the ship parts dealers trying to get the best deal)) 22:18 < Arthur> @Too expensive for my tastes, we might have to make do by removing the applique armour and dealing with a fifteen dton cargohold for now then.@ 22:19 * Ziggy will get a Tailored Vaccsuit to replace her crew uniform. And that vacc suit from the locker she butchered. That seems like a bright idea. 22:19 < Nev> @can do, we could afford it if we really wanted to @ 22:20 < Nev> @want me to look at getting that stripped off the ship then?@ 22:20 < Arthur> @Yeah, get some quotes. I figure armour plating's in high demand right now, what with all the warships needing repairs.@ 22:21 * Nev will try to sell the armour 22:21 < Arthur> (4 points of crystaliron, 1.6 MCr base price) 22:21 * Nev is reminded of that time he stol... errr legally acquired a ship and sold all its parts... good old days 22:22 < Nev> @any thougts on the armoury yet Arthur?@ 22:22 < Arthur> @Where'd you leave the proposal?@ 22:22 < Nev> @check the ship comp@ 22:23 < Arthur> @SEVEN MILLION!?@ 22:23 < Nev> @3 options, since we've got the money I'd quite like to keep the guys between me and the guys firing well protected and able to exercise their bloodthirst before I have to deal with it@ 22:23 < Nev> @Natsu has really good puppy eyes sometimes you know@ 22:24 * Ziggy isn't even thinking about ideas for equipment for her that costs more than 100,000 Cr total! 22:25 < Kryzzyx> ((:/)) 22:25 < Arthur> @Hmm. I doubt we'll find any mil surplus advanced battle dress, maybe standard.@ 22:26 < Nev> @there are alot of warships in system - maybe we could, you know, have a chat with a quartermaster who might have some spare on stock?@ 22:26 < Nev> @Do the Navy a favour and free up some much needed cargo space in their hulls, that kind of thing@ 22:27 < Arthur> @Hmm... I doubt that'd work and with the current state, you'll need be careful you don't do or suggest something illegal and end up in front of a firing squad.@ 22:27 < Arthur> @Also, the combat armour. That shit's expensive, have you considered boarding suits? Nearly as good, but a fraction o' the price.@ 22:27 < Nev> @Would I suggest something illegal, I'm simply commenting that there is a higher chance of such items being available at this current time@ 22:27 < Arthur> @Use the difference to load them down with all the fancy options.@ 22:28 < Nev> @that assumes people can use them, they're a pain in the ass - we could just go down to the advanced stuff?@ 22:29 < Ziggy> @No problem here.@ 22:30 < Nev> @Ok, I'll look into the bording vac suits then - do you want me to look into the battle dress?@ 22:30 < Arthur> @Get boarding suits for the usual crew, my combat armour and Natsu' can go in the armoury for any temps we pick up.@ 22:30 < Arthur> @Yeah, look into it.@ 22:30 * Nev is on the prowel for battle dress 22:31 < Arthur> @And see about a couple of grav belts.@ 22:31 < Nev> @easy@ 22:32 < abudhabi> Nev: For battle dress, you're going to need someone to call in favours. 22:32 < Arthur> @And I'll be getting a replacement for the Speedle.@ 22:34 < Nev> @Ok, anyone got friends in low places? Or high places?@ 22:34 < abudhabi> Nev: I don't think your event is quite fitting for the circumstances. 22:35 < Ziggy> @Battle Dress is not for me, but grav-enhanced powered armour is something I could, theoretically, make excellent use of.@ 22:35 < Nev> @you're getting an advanced bording vacsuit Ziggy@ 22:35 < Ziggy> @That's what I thought.@ 22:41 < Arthur> For the Speedle mk3, I've got a wheeled vehicle, advanced composites hull with sealed and stealth options, TL10 fuel cells for power (Because until you get HUGE, they're the most efficient option) 22:41 < Arthur> 36 total armour, which I may redistribute a little so as to get better frontal protection. 22:41 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You're getting an upgrade! 22:42 * Nev is asking the crew is anyone knows any black market contacts or navy/army contacts 22:42 < Nev> ((I want to get Natsu that suit!)) 22:42 < Arthur> Decent sensors, crappy radio, life support gear, 6x6 drive to improve off-road performance and an internal autocannon/missile turret (Think Bradley turret). 22:42 < Ziggy> "Likely, what do you need?" 22:42 < Arthur> And only 290,775 credits. 22:43 < Arthur> "A lot of my contacts are marine or former marines. I guess you're not having any luck with the battle dress?" 22:43 < Arthur> !50/14 22:43 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "50/14": 50/14. Total: 3.57142857142857. 22:43 < Ziggy> "...Right, not exactly my field." 22:43 < Arthur> And 4dtons 22:43 < Nev> "I don't know anyone around here - so maybe you could have a chat?" 22:45 < Arthur> (Actually, let me optimise this thing down to size. I bet I can get it smaller and thus cheaper) 22:45 < Ziggy> (Yeah, I was wondering why it had to be 5 dtons.) 22:47 < Arthur> (I was designing the best vehicle I could based on our available space) 22:47 < Arthur> (I've just optimised it down to 40 M^3 and up to 928940 credits) 22:48 < abudhabi> Is Arthur going to help Nev? 22:48 * Arthur will make some calls 22:48 < Arthur> !36*4 22:48 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "36*4": 36*4. Total: 144. 22:48 < Arthur> !50+32+32 22:48 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "50+32+32": 50+32+32. Total: 114. 22:49 < Arthur> !40*1000 22:49 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "40*1000": 40*1000. Total: 40000. 22:50 < Ziggy> (Isn't 14 cubic meters of water 14 tons?) 22:52 < Arthur> (Yes, but vehicle size is measured in cubic meters) 22:52 < Arthur> (So our 40 cubic meter APC displaces 40 tons of water. It masses 21 tons, so it floats) 22:53 < Ziggy> (Oh, so it's just me not being able to understand people on mumble again. Forty and fourteen.) 22:54 < Arthur> !2d6+3: This here is an unlabeled roll. It could mean ANYTHING! 22:54 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "This here is an unlabeled roll. It could mean ANYTHING!": (4+4)+3. Total: 11. 22:54 < Ziggy> I suppose I'd have to roll something scary to pick up anagathics? 22:54 < Arthur> (Good chance those are legal. Just expensive) 22:54 < Nev> (and rare) 22:55 -!- Crossfire Z@Nightstar-r9lk5l.cust.comxnet.dk has joined #Traveller 22:55 < Arthur> (Nah, TL 15 world) 22:56 < abudhabi> Arthur manages to wrangle up a friendly quartermaster who is willing to lend you a suit of battle dress, for a suitable deposit. (Same price as buying it, but you may be required to return it due to raisins. Maybe.) 22:57 < Arthur> ( https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/10182932/Speedlemk3.ods ) 22:57 < Arthur> (Name is self-explanatory) 23:00 * Ziggy will look for some super-advanced armoured sensor glasses to give her several fewer things to worry about. 23:01 < Nev> ((arthur, are we taking the chance on the armour?) 23:01 < Arthur> ((I expect we'll get (most of) the deposit back if we ever have to return the battle dress, so go for it) 23:01 < Ziggy> Something indestructible, laserproof, with light amplification and IR, that can still be worn in public without looking like Splinter Cell. 23:02 < Arthur> ((Also, abudhabi how long does the Speedle 3 take to build/convert from local military vehicles?)) 23:02 < Ziggy> (Oh, and a HUD.) 23:04 < Arthur> (( http://media.moddb.com/images/groups/1/3/2074/BTR-90_with_Berezhok_turret.jpg < Speedle 3)) 23:04 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Synthetic anagathics are available on this world, but subject to an availability roll, 9+. 23:04 < Ziggy> This is a lot of work for something that'll probably get destroyed next session. 23:04 < Ziggy> !2d6 23:04 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (1+3). Total: 4. 23:04 < Ziggy> Darn. 23:07 < Arthur> !40/14 23:07 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "40/14": 40/14. Total: 2.85714285714286. 23:08 < Arthur> So drop off 4 points of armour from the Heimdall so it's back to its original spec, freeing up 10 dtons for cargo space. 23:08 * Ziggy is pretty anxious about not being able to get her drugs. Typical Mirage cop. 23:10 < abudhabi> Sounds like you guys are going for a 1d6-week refit. 23:10 < Arthur> Drop the low berths because we rarely use them, replace them with 2 dtons of emergency low berths, saves us 3 dtons 23:10 < Arthur> Just to replace some armour? 23:10 < Arthur> Oh. And Nev, try to sell that experimental low berth. 23:11 * Nev arranges for the new gear to be shifted to the ship - Purchase for ships armoury 5 advanced boarding vac suites (2 of them with med packs and psionic shielding), 5 Gaus Rifles, Gaus support weapon, pgmp 14, one vac suit converted for Buggy use and then 'the suit' for Natsu - total cost 4,385,010 (assuming suit mods all OK) 23:13 < Nev> ((revised price 4697010)) 23:15 < abudhabi> Right. 23:17 < abudhabi> OK. Anything else you want handled now, before we end for the week? 23:18 < Arthur> Don't think so. 23:18 < Nev> ((want to roll for how many weeks we're taking to refit?)) 23:19 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 23:19 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (2). Total: 2. 23:19 < abudhabi> Two. 23:20 -!- Natsu is now known as maz 23:20 -!- Nev Liam@Nightstar-on9uag.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has quit [NS Quit: Leaving] 23:20 < abudhabi> OK. We'll end here, then. 23:22 -!- Arthur is now known as Remmon 23:25 < Ziggy> The keyboard works only if I balance it vertically on its front. So, here's what I was trying to type... 23:25 * Ziggy will see if her doctor can be persuaded to administer a dose, just to make sure everything goes smoothly. Liability is still a thing, right? 23:25 < abudhabi> I'll handle this next session.